Hell is Among Us
by Princess Moonlight Blackheart
Summary: It's about a girl named Mallina who is trying to be a normal girl in a world that has plumited into a living hell after humans ran off the angels. Mallina doesn't like violence and is more worried with surviving through school, and working with angels.
1. Prolouge

_Princess Moonlight- hey...I'm new at all of this so if i do nething wrong please tell me right away and i'll fix it. This is what I do when i'm bored so I hope u guys like it. It's not a fanfiction, but it is anime. So enjoy =^.^=_

_Moon- I own nothing except the orignal copy since I wrote this my self, It's in a composition note book..lol**  
><strong>_

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

I remember hearing stories of a world where angels roamed the streets and was in peace. The funniest thing was that not only angels, but other gifted beings protected this once existing world and the people on it. Then my parents died and the so called peace of the world vanished with the stories and my memories.

The peace died out as I grew up through the years, each year older meant a year closer to a so called hell on earth. Supposedly the stories I heard as a kid were true and the reason why I've never seen an angel is because the humans turned and blamed them for the peace running dead and were either killed or forced into hiding. By god they wouldn't hurt us humans and when that day was done we plundered down hill slowly.

I was almost killed as a child, supposedly trying to take care of myself, and my adopted mother said something about an angel saving me. I say shes full of it cause I've never seen one or I'd remember a shining bright person the rest of my life or be blind.

Thats all I know of the childhood stories, the stories of what and how we _use_ to be. It's now the year 2010 and we live in what we call 'The Dark Days.' Our world is a living hell full of famine, tourcher, pain, sorrow, and suffering. People try to act as if nothing is changing, including the government. So we pretend, even if we know we live in hell.

The streets are like a war zone some days and other days, it's normal. I hope to make a difference one day and rewrite the books back to how they use to be. Full of peace...but how can a normal 18 year old girl do it? How can I make a difference? All very good questions, with the answers under my nose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Year 2010**

Princess Moonlight- ok ladys and gents...now I give you chapter one of my very own story. Hope you guys like this one please let me know if something doesn't sound or look right to you cuz I proof read this twice. Lol so tell me what u think.

Mallina- I own nothing...cuz I made this myself. The original copy is in my composition notebook ^^.

* * *

>Well...here you go! Enjoy<p><p>

The sound of a car alarm going off woke me up. I rolled over and moaned, glareing at the wall. There's no point in having an alarm clock when the robbers are breaking into a car everyday at the same time, in the same place. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to my third story, apartment window.

"The robbers are on time," I yawned to myself.

Who ever robbed those cars everyday at the same time and you would think the cops would catch that and be here on time to catch him, but instead they are now showing up and he already ran down an alley and escape. Pethetic. Theres no shock there at all. As usual I sighed and began to close all my blinds and curtains on my windows so I can begin getting ready for the last few months of highschool. Without the disturbance of any peping toms that is.

I was excited. Spring is around the corner. That's at least one thing to look forward to. I like school, but I hate the discrimanation and violence between the students. When I graduate this May, thats right...I'm a senior, I'm going to see my gaurdian angel. My adopted mother. She always told me that an angel put me half dead on her door step and told her to take good care of me. She raised me as her own and now she owns an orphan home in Ohio County, Kentucky. So after school, here in Lexington, Kentucky, I'm going home in May.

I finished getting on my school uniform, which consisted of a folded mini skirt and a short sleeve shirt and a scarf or tie of our choice, and walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I had dried up drool on the corner of my mouth, dragon's breath, and blonde hair defying the laws of gravity.

"Eww," I screetched, "Gross!"

I fixed myself up by brushing my teeth and hair and did a double check in the mirror. I looked ten times better. My blue eyes matched my uniform today. Now that's new! They change color depending on my mood, but I never notice them change color unless I look in the mirror and they have changed. A lot of people never notice though.

I ran towards the door and put on my shoes. I turned around as soon as I heard a dog bark. My full blooded Syberian Huskey just stared at me with her beautiful yellow eyes and her pure white soft furr caot was gorgeous.

"Oh my goddess, Mika," I said appolagetically, "I almost forgot."

My poor dog. I almost forgot to give her food. I quickly gave her food and water and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

"See ya after school, Mika," I yelled.

She barked appovingly and I locked the door, running for the elevator. Once Iwas on I rode it down 3 floors and got off on the main floor and ran out the merry-go-round door to my bus stop. Thank god. I barely made it. I took a second to catch my breath.

"Mallina!" I heard someone yell

I turned in the direction and saw my friend Raven Li Voltaire. She was unique. She had one purple eye and one silver eye. Long black hair and she had on the same school uniform as me. Also the same colors of course. Only difference was her skirt was plaid purple and black, mine was just flat purple. We both had the same shirts though.

"Raven, how are you?," I asked her.

"Good I suppose," she replied stopping next to me, "you remembered to grab pepper-spray right?" she asked watching me closely with an eyebrow raised.

"Um...," I studdered. I just didn't have the money this month to buy some. I got slapped beside the head in a baka friendly gesture. Baka means idiot as I learned in my language class all though last week I was working and jokeing with an employee who is either japanese or chinese I can't tell, but I said baka baka. He went silent staring at me like I called him fat. I thought it meant idiot idiot until he told me I had called him a stupid cow. I apoligized and he just laughed. I didn't mean to.

"Earth to Mallina,"I heard Raven mock me and it broke my thought process, "I said your lucky I brought two cans with me. I thought you might be low on budgets this month."

"Thanks stalker," I said grinning deviously.

"I did not stalk you, princess," she said grinning back, "I can just read you like a book."

"Yeah let me know how thats not stalking," I said sarcastically. She swatted me and hit my upper arm.

"Ow!"

"I guess I don't know my own strength," she smiled , "whimp."

"Thats gonna bruise," being low iron anemic sucks, "Why you hit when you know I'll bruise later?"

"Cause i'm teaching you to grow a back bone your in despreate need of one."

"Shut up," I screetched as the bus pulled up and me and her got on.

"Sure thing, princess," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes. She's been calling me princess since we meet. Supposedly I was being shy and so lady like with a lot of stuff I did when I first got here that everyone thought I was this beautiful freak so the whole bus ride to the school was normal. Raven and me talked until we got to school and everytime she called me princess, everyone would sniker freak. It made me mad, but I just ignored the comments.

We finally got to school and exited the bus and entered the school talking about what we were going to do after school. I told her about wanting to become a forensic sceintist and she was talking about becoming a body guard and I just laughed. She looked serious. She really wanted to become a body guard for royalty. We were walking towards our lockers when Raven stopped dead in her tracks looking down a hall. I turned and looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"

I knew exactally what when I looked in the same direction and saw a blonde playboy bunny girl hanging all over Raven's boyfriend.

"Oh boy," I said as I looked back at her and saw her shaking. I would have given her a hug but I knew better with her bipolar I tried to lift some tension by saying, "hey did you know you were shaking cause I definatly notice it more now. Did you see a ghost?"

"I wish," she snarled, "You know it's my bipolar. I can't help it."

"That slut needs to back off and stay away from my boyfriend," she grumbled.

"Hey," I shouted, "Language!" I sighed and finally said, "go...I'll see you after school. Just don't get into trouble."

"I'm good at covering my tracks," she smiled as she trompled toward them.

I turned and continued to my locker to get my books. Soon after I heard a girl scream. I just went to class and did the normal. I don't like violence so I turn away from it. I got through my classes as usual I hated gym, math, and social studies. My two favorite classes was web designing and science. Then chior was movies like my favorite _**Phantom of the Oprera**_ and social hour with friends. In my case I had noone to talk to just paper wads flying in my head as I swatted them with annoyance. Finally it was over

I ran to the bus and got on sitting down next to Raven. I looked over and saw she had a swollen hand and she had an ice pack on it. She looked at the front of the bus as that girl got on. She had most the damage. She had a black eye, cuts, and bruises all over her. Her lip was ozzing blood. As soon as she saw Raven she started screaming, drawing everyones attention to her as she ran off the bus and stright back into the school. The whole bus broke out in laughter, except me. I frowned.

"Damn!"

"And you say I have language problems," Raven grinned looking at me.

I glared at her.

"Oh come one," she said, "she desereved it. She shouldn't have been on my boyfriend."

"I don't care," I snarled with the look of disgust in my eyes, "I don't like violence."

"You told me to go?"

"Yeah," I yelled, "and break it up. Not beat the shit out of her!"

"You know what princessss," she snarled out the princess with a slight hiss, "You are just pissy ca

use tomorrow is Valentines Day." she yelled back at me.

Valentines Day the day my parents died. Every year I go to visit them.

"Take that back," I said with a shakey vioce knowing what follows and tried to hold them back as my eyes watered.

"No...you deserved it, Mallina," she snarled, "your being a spoiled brat. The world doesn't revolve around you and you only."

"You can forget about coming to the cemetary with me," I cried tears runing down my face.

"Good who want to see you talk and cry over a rock anyway," she yelled.

The bus broke out in a hard laughter not at Raven but at me. Snikering _she talks to rock like omg_ and of course _freak. _I felt like a dagger had just pierced my heart. We stayed quiet the rest of the trip home as I cried silently. I got off the bus Raven following me. As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk she took off to her home. I cried all the way up the elevator, to my apartment, threw my things down on the counter, and sright to my room. I threw myself on my bed, my face in my pillow and cried to let it all out. My anger and sadness flared together.

Mika came in and jumped into bed laying on me. Trying to cheer me up she licked my hand and I sat up .

"Oh Mika," I cried in her white fur, "I hate my life...I wish I was of a different world or something. I wish things were different. I don't know what to do anymore."

I hugged her until I cried myself asleep and she stayed by me the rest of the night.


End file.
